The End of Days
by InventingShadows
Summary: Set in the Silver Millennium and told through the voices of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter during the last moments before the fall of the Moon Kingdom.
1. Mercury

**I don't own Sailor Moon, this was created purely for the enjoyment of fans; therefore, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mercury<strong>_

It would only be fitting that I would be sitting here within the palace archives when the end of days would come to us. The betrayal of the Terrain Lords was an over sight that I had blamed myself for. I still remember when Queen Serenity had announced this to us. We were all standing in her court. Princess Serenity cringed while in the arms of Endymion, Venus tried so hard to hold her composure. As our leader she couldn't stand to look weak at the betrayal of love. Mars collapsed to her knees while holding her chest. She had received a proposal not two nights before.

And while I was crushed for letting a distraction get in my way. I still had feelings for the one I gave my heart to. Though of all of us it was Jupiter that removed herself from the room with sparks flying off her clenched fists. All we could hear was the roar of thunder and the sound of falling rain. In a way I feel that we were all blaming ourselves for a deceit that had not been of our control. Still, you can't help but wonder if we were all just too infatuated to see the truth. My hands tremble as I type faster and faster in an attempt to find something, anything that could help us. Venus and Mars stayed with the Princess while Jupiter and Endymion were on the front lines leading the army.

It just didn't make sense. How could our defenses have been breached so easily? The Silver Crystal held enough power to run the galaxy yet it still was dimming on this day. I lost myself in the self-disappointment as I threw the keyboard across the room. My thoughts were dwelling on the fact that there was a problem in front of me that I just couldn't solve. Even the daughter of Mercury can't know everything. I look up only when I hear the echo of agonizing screams from outside the large metal door. While it is bolted and barred from this side I know that they'll be here within moments.

I relax my hands and let the ice cover the ground. If I am to die here then it will be on my own terms and in a place where I am the most comfortable. The scraping of metal echoes behind me; it suddenly donned on me that they weren't coming in through the front door. I jumped out of the way just in time to miss the pieces of rubble that spewed from the wall.

From the ground, icicles rose and engulfed the first few men that walked through. Their blood stained the knowledge of the thousands of records in this archive. Their eyes were soulless in the face of a deadly winter. That is when the men stopped coming in. I braced myself for the end as my eyes rested on the man who told me he loved me. His blue armor had shone with the beauty of water itself.

"Zoicite." He merely nodded in acknowledgement before lunging in at me.

A blizzard formed around us as I moved back away from his striking range. I used my environment to turn objects into weapons. It wasn't long before I cut him with a stray icicle. This only angered him.

"You would do well to run Mercury. This is but a fallen kingdom now. Save what heritage and customs that your people have left. This battle marks the end for the royal bloodline of the moon not Mercury."

I shook my head. "Whatever happened to you Zoicite? Did she offer you riches? Immortality?"

He shook his head. "No, she offered me love." That answer hit me like a slap in the face. I didn't even feel the blade going through my torso.

He held me in a position of power and pain as my blood dripped from my chest to the ground. There was no hint of remorse in his eyes. It took all of my strength to reach the back of my belt and grasp the dagger that lay in its sheath. I quickly brought it in front of me and went to attack, but his left hand held my wrist back.

"Only one of us will die today."

I laughed. "You Earth men are just so arrogant." That is when I closed my eyes and the winter came to us in full stride. Zoicite dropped me with his sword still in my chest. He went to run, but soon fell into the deathtrap that I had lain. Even then as I slumped to the ground I knew what had to be done. Zoicite the General of the East was no more, but with his death went another. The daughter of Mercury bled out against her cold haven knowing full well of the events that were to come. The end of days had arrived.


	2. Venus

**_Venus_**

Ever since the beginning I knew that I would have to be making the choices that would tear others apart from their loved ones. As a daughter of Venus I had to be strong. This time was unlike any other. I held in the anger and denial that came from the Queen across the room. Part of me wanted to call her a liar, but in my heart I knew that she was right. The Terrain Generals deceived us all. I walked over and helped Rei up through her tears.

"Be strong for the Princess." She grasped onto me with such sadness. Her heart was shattered, her love and trust of men was betrayed. She had only her duty now, just like the rest of us.

"We need a plan of action." My words came across as cold despite the situation at hand. The battle was sure to come to us any moment now. We had to be ready.

"What do you suggest Venus?" Mercury's question brought me to look at the Queen.

"We need to assemble the armies and find a weakness in the enemy…" I then paused before saying words that I knew would upset the Princess. "…I will lead the armies into battle and buy us all some time." Princess Serenity almost jumped out of Endymion's arms.

"Minako you can't. We should all stay together. We'll win if we fight as one." That is when the Prince let go of her.

"Serenity my love, you're so innocent to the atrocities of war…" He then turned to the Queen. "…I will lead what men I have here with your armies. This is my home now."

I shook my head. "Endymion I love the offer, but as the leader of the Princess' personal guard I must insist that I be the one to buy them time." The moment I finished speaking a voice echoed from behind me.

"No, Minako. If the Prince wants to fight then let him, but you know that your responsibilities lie with the Princess. I will lead the armies in battle."

I looked behind me to see Jupiter standing with rage in her eyes. "Makoto-"

"You are just as foreign to war as the Princess. I come from a Kingdom of war and have trained in the art of military strategy. You know as well as I do that I would last ten times longer out there than any of you would." The sparks of electricity still danced around her clenched fists. It wasn't long before the Princess spoke again.

"Please don't go Mako. Endymion stay with me. If anything should happen to you-" He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Do not worry I have the Jovian Princess with me. You must understand that this is how it has to be. I will see you again I promise." With that he stepped away from Serenity towards Jupiter. Both of them exchanged serious glances before bowing to the Queen.

The princess let tears roll down her face as both her lover and her best friend walked towards certain death. I had to be strong for everyone. It wasn't easy for me to watch Jupiter do what I knew I could not. There is power between all of us. Even separated we will be strong.

"Ami I need you to go to the archives and find any piece of information that can help us against the enemy. It may be our only hope." She bowed to the Queen before leaving.

"Come Princess we must prepare for anything." Rei did exactly what I wanted her to do. The Princess was still overwhelmed, but she always seemed calm with Rei around.

"Minako."

I then looked over to the Queen. "Majesty."

She smiled in a warm mother-like manner to me. "Protect my daughter until the very end. She alone holds the key to a future of peace."

I nodded. "We shall all do our duty until the end of days."

She smiled. "In this life or the next I will see you again."

I shot her a confused look as she stood and turned to the window. "Is there anything I can do for you my Queen?"

She shook her head. "Just protect Serenity. That is all I ask."

I then bowed and left to follow Rei.


	3. Mars

**_Mars_**

The sun never came to show us the warmth of fire. I choked back the tears that welled up inside of me. There was no stopping the inevitable. With both my princess and my leader with me I could only hope that we would survive. It was dark as we crept through the catacombs underneath the palace. The battle had started earlier than expected. Jupiter's cries to battle echoed in the storm that raged above the palace. I only hoped that she was alright.

"Where do we go now?" My words trembled between my lips as Venus answered.

"Go left. It should take us back through the archives. We'll meet up with Ami then go on to the teleportation pad." It was then that our princess spoke.

"What about Jupiter and Endymion?"

Venus glanced over to warn me to say nothing. "They will have to meet us later. Right now we must get you somewhere safe."

I pulled the bow off my shoulder as I heard light footsteps up ahead. Venus held the Princess back and drew her sword. I soon realized that the steps were echoes of those above us. We continued on until I came to a ladder. Venus told me that it came through in the open center of the archive hall. That was where Ami would be.

"Mars go get Mercury. We'll wait here." I nodded and climbed up as fast as I could with an arrow ready.

I gently lifted the grate to allow a huge drop in temperature to whisk by me. This was strange, I could see my breath. I poked my head up for a few moments to see the archives covered in ice crystals. That is when I got a glimpse of the scene. Mercury's body was pierced in the chest. Her eyes were open and lifeless. I swallowed my anger as I slid back down to meet the others.

"Where's Mercury?"

I looked straight to Minako. "She wasn't there." The tone of my voice gave Venus the silent message.

"Then let's move on."

But the princess protested. "We're not just going to leave her are we?"

I shook my head. "We have to go princess." Her silence told us that she understood.

We trekked on for several minutes before I lifted the grate to the final ladder and stepped up onto the ridge of an open field. We were so far away from the actual battle. As we all came up my instincts went wild. Out of reaction I forced the two of them down to the ground while I looked over the ridge with an arrow tucked on the string of my bow. That is when I saw them.

My heart sank as I saw Jadeite on horseback with Kunzite. They were surrounded by several soldiers. I aimed and pulled back the string, but even though the shot was perfect I couldn't bring myself to let go. Mina sensed my hesitation and looked over the ridge.

"I know this is hard Rei, but you need to take the shot."

I froze. "But is Kunzite is there as well. Do you feel anything Minako?"

She then sighed as she looked into my eyes. "They are not the men we thought they were. This is our duty now. That is all we have left. The Princess is our only responsibility." That is when the Princess screamed.

I looked up to see what had caught her attention. She crawled up beside us and saw Endymion tied up and struggling as he was being dragged towards Kunzite's horse. While I understand that she was hurt by the sight her scream just gave away our position. Jadeite's eyes were now fixed on me. I had no choice but to let the arrow fly. I looked away as he fell to the ground.

"See, now your princess can watch you die." Endymion struggled as one of Kunzite's men attached a rope to his ankles.

I readied my bow again and aimed for Kunzite, but the shot wasn't clear. At that moment Venus dragged the princess back as soldiers began approaching. I dropped my weapons and closed my eyes. Flames surged from my skin as I let them all burn. Their screams only frightened Serenity. I wanted to stop so bad but I didn't. This rage just felt so good.

I walked towards Kunzite, ignoring Venus' protests along the way. His eyes were filled with satisfaction as an army of archers stood behind him and readied their bows. I looked death in the eye and unleashed the inferno, even as the arrows pierced my broken body.

"A daughter of Mars falls today. Kill them all Kunzite, every last one of them." My vision blurred, but the voice was clear in my mind. Beryl… I struggled to speak as she approached Venus.

"Mina…" But my voice ended as my soul was set free.


	4. Jupiter

_**Jupiter**_

The fields of the great Moon Kingdom would never be the same again. Blood dripped from my face and drenched the armor that shielded my body. Many have fallen to my blades, but still only one stands in my wake. I hadn't seen Endymion for what seemed like hours. I could only hope that his fate would be merciful. The storm was a dance and I was one of the partners. Nephrite stood in front of me with a look satisfaction on his face. The cut on my arm spilled slowly; however, the cut across his chest was mortal.

"I always knew that it would be you to kill me Makoto. No one else was worthy."

I sighed. "For treachery there is only death as the consequence. I hope you rot in the pits of your Earthly Hell." I then brought one of my swords above my head and decapitated the man who I had loved so dearly.

No tears fell from my eyes as the storm cracked again and again. My soldiers fought well. Even now as the battle is nearly over I feel the hope that we will be walking away from this. It is like looking at an enemy through a mirror. A shadow warrior let out a deep cry as we were the only ones standing in the field now. I thought there would be more. At that very moment my second in command spoke.

"Jupiter, our scouts count more surging from the south."

I rolled my eyes, so much for a finished battle. "And what of Endymion, Shino?"

He paused. "He is there also, as a prisoner of General Kunzite."

I nodded. "Alright boys form ranks! We're needed in the south fields." They all shouted in acknowledgement.

Time was running slow for us. Shinozaki held the ranks together as we made our way to the south side. My eyes widened instantly at the sight of the darkness. That is when I turned to the others.

"No one stops fighting until they are all dead or you stop breathing!" A thundering roar filled the air at the very moment that I saw Venus and the Princess running towards us.

"Shino take a squad and protect them."

He nodded and left.

A flash of lightning blinded those ahead of us. The storm was going to come to our aid. With both my swords in hand I spied General Kunzite in the distance; a trail of dust fell behind him. At first glance it was nothing but as my eyes focused I realized that he was dragging a struggling Endymion.

"Marcus! Bring me a horse! The first division of cavalry is with me. The rest of you hold here until you hear the thunder roar." I mounted the horse and began riding towards him with ten other men with me.

That is when I saw the archers. I closed my eyes and willed the ground to come alive. Roots of nature sprung up and wrapped themselves around each of them. As my fists clenched I felt their bones crackle. Kunzite now stood alone. He dismounted and I followed suit. The rest of the cavalry held their positions.

"It seemed Nephrite underestimated you. I will not make the same mistake."

I smiled. "Tell me General is there any remorse within you?"

He laughed. "My only regret is that I didn't kill you all myself."

I went to speak when I heard a distinct cry. Venus. I let the storm crackle with thunder and the battle commenced. Kunzite drew his sword and attacked immediately. My hands clenched my blades with might as I met his challenge. He hit me hard in the face as I cracked my kick straight to his knee. When I looked up he was surrounded by shadow warriors. My cavalry already began to engage them in battle.

My swords were charged with the energy of Jove himself as I moved in for the kill. That is when I saw Beryl throwing Venus' lifeless body across the field. A small dagger stuck plainly in her back. I suddenly felt much more enraged. Kunzite moved back as much as he could before my left blade landed cleanly across his throat. He died choking on his own blood. Venus' body was just to my right. I wasted no time in reaching it. Her breathing was shallow; I knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Jupiter… the Princess…" Her words were slurred but I still understood. As she died I closed her eyes and lifted myself to gaze at the body of Endymion that was now being cared for by the Princess. My heart started to beat faster as I saw Queen Beryl behind her. I reached my right arm back and threw one of my swords. She moved out of the way, but the distraction kept her attention long enough for the Princess to realize she was there.

I didn't waste time in grabbing the Princess' hand and pulling her from the battle.

"Shino! We've got to go!" My second in command sensed what I had from the beginning. The battle was lost. He gathered a group of men and followed us as we fled back to the palace walls.

"What do we do now Jupiter?" I let the Princess go as we entered the adjacent castle tower.

"Bar the door we must regroup. I need a scout on the top fl-" But I stopped after I heard a painful cry. I practically jumped from where I was standing and caught the Princess before she fell to the ground. A dagger still clenched in her finger tips. I held her in my arms and let a tear fall from my face.

"We have all risked our lives for you and you go and do this! You've wasted men's lives!" The anger was surging much harsher than I thought it would. Shino put his hand on my shoulder as the Princess spoke.

"A world without Endymion is nothing to me." She then gradually got lighter in my arms.

"How dare you? We've bled for nothing!" I saw the looks on the men's faces. They were more defeated now than before. I dropped her and punched the wall. Blood trickled down my knuckles.

"Mako we can still get these men out of here." Shinozaki's words echoed in my mind. I was just too angry to say anything. The men have fought and died for nothing. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"My duty is forever here. Take the tunnel under this tower back to the far garden gates and head towards the teleportation pad on the far side. I know you might not make it, but it's the best chance you have. Go back to Jupiter and inform the planet of what has happened." He then looked to me.

"Mako, you don't have to do this."

I smiled as a tear fell from my eye. "You'll need a diversion if you're going to make it."

He closed his eyes for a moment then turned to face the others. "Alright men let's get the Hell out of here." I watched as all of them disappeared down the hall.

No one could have told me that the end of days was going to be like this. If only I knew that I was meant to outlive the others. I waited for several moments before grabbing my sword. I was drenched in the blood of soldiers, both enemy and friend alike. My Princess is gone and with her my duty extinguishes. Still the storm will rage long enough to warn others of this plight. I held no regrets as I stepped out and faced Queen Beryl. Her eyes were filled with death, but I didn't stagger.

"A warrior Princess cannot kill the most powerful Queen to have ever lived."

I smiled. "We'll see about that." That is when our worlds officially collided and I fought until my last dying breath. A crackle of thunder brought the storm upon us all as I fought and died for my duty.


End file.
